Words, Acts and Wishing Wells
by Sumiregusa
Summary: "She had always been the strong one, the one who held all of the certainty of their love, but now she found herself lost and confused." -Rumbelle fluff, set directly at the end of season one. My take on what Rumpelstiltskin was up to at the Well.


Author's Notes: This is the first fic I've written for this fandom, so I'm keeping it short. It was just a little plot bunny that bopped me in the face a few days ago. I hope you enjoy it (:

Disclaimer: Not mine, and I'm gaining nothing from writing this except soothing my inner fangirl, and you don't want her. (Trust me.)

000

Watching the thick, cloying smog of magic sweeping down the hill towards the town like a wave of darkness, Belle could almost feel it covering her heart as well. Choking and drowning her very soul with its weight and snuffing out the hope-filled light of her new and fragile dreams of finally spending her life with her true love.

She was cold and confused, desperate to believe that he truly did love her in return, but suddenly uncertain because of his actions. He had told her that magic was power, and it smacked far too strongly of those few, most hurtful words he had spoken as he sent her from his side.

That he cared for his power more than he could ever care for her.

She had been sure back then that the declaration had been nothing but a spiteful lie, to force her away and hurt her because he was afraid. She had even been sure of it until only a few moments past, when he had explained what they were doing at the Well.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the chilling despair that was creeping over her heart like a shadow and tried to remember his face not half an hour back. The myriad of emotions that had altered his expression so as he saw her standing in his shop. His disbelief as he looked at her, his joy as he squeezed her arm to see if she was real, his heart-breaking pain as he admitted she didn't know him and his determination that she _would_ know him.

Even then, having no memory of him and their past, she had seen his love for her. She had seen his deep regret and his fierce joy just to be near her, even if she had no idea who he was. It had moved her deeply.

As her memories returned to her so suddenly, however, those emotions, the things he had said to her, all took on a different meaning and she had shed tears of joy. She had known that he loved her, that he deeply regretted his harsh words, and that he cherished her as no one ever had or would. Half choked by her own emotions, seeing the fear in his eyes as he turned to face her, clearly expecting rejection. Terrified that he had lost his chance all those years ago, but still somehow hopeful that he could be wrong. A hope she knew she would never have seen even the faintest glimmer of before. The words had tumbled from her lips, unwilling to wait even a second more to remove that fear from his eyes. To prove to him that she had been right that last day in the Dark Castle. She loved him.

He had caught her up in his arms, and holding her close and tight, his voice soft with relief and broken from raw emotion, he had said what she had waited so long to hear. Her heart clenched in her chest at the memory. The warmth of him as they clung together, the unsteady thump of his heart, their ragged breathing as their feelings overwhelmed them. But even with her eyes closed now, even pulled under his arm protectively as he fervently watched the scene of chaos before him, she could barely hear the words any more. It was as though with the spreading of her doubt, the warmth of that moment when he told her at last how he felt for her was being slowly erased.

'...elle? Belle?' his voice floated into her mind, piercing the cold desolation and bring her back to the present. 'Are you well? Do you need to sit?'

She opened her eyes and smiled a little as she saw the almost manic gleam had dissipated to be replaced by concern for her well being. The thick cloud of magic was still spewing forth from the mouth of the Well, but she couldn't bring herself to turn and face the town, knowing by now it would be completely enveloped and the damage was done. She only looked sadly up at him, unable to speak of move, afraid that their next words truly would be their last.

Cupping her cheek with his hand, his worried eyes searched hers, as though scrying for some unfathomable clue that would somehow reveal itself to him. A moment of silence passed, and he swallowed hard.

'What's the matter? Belle, you're so pale.' his hand slipped from her cheek, down her neck and rested on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought you up here, but I daren't leave you alone. I can't- I can't lose you again.'

The last sentence came out hoarse with feeling, and she again felt his sincerity. His love and care for her so evident and all-consuming, and it only caused her mind to spin.

'I don't understand.' she whispered, catching his jacket sleeve with her quaking fingers and grasping desperately. 'Have you learnt nothing?'

His eyes widened and he reeled slightly, releasing his hold on her shoulder as though she had struck him. She felt immediate guilt for the pain she had caused him with her words, but knew it had to be said. If only he hadn't done this. If only she hadn't seen that inhuman gleam in his eyes as he watched the magic spread across the valley. She could see that he loved her, but for the first time she wondered if it was enough.

She clasped his sleeve tighter and watched him sadly, trying to smile through the tears that pricked her lashes. 'I had thought you didn't mean it. Back then. I was so sure you only said it to hurt me and make me leave. I was certain it was just your fear speaking, but now you do this, and I question everything I ever believed about you... about _us_.'

'Belle, please!' he again stepped back towards her and clasped both her shoulders tightly, panic heavy in his voice and movements. 'What do you mean? What did I say? Tell me and I'll do all that it takes to make amends, I swear it!'

She tried to laugh, but it came out as a high, near silent sob as the tears she had been fighting suddenly slipped to her cheeks. He looked so pained, so horrified, she knew she had to find her courage. She had to do the brave thing once more and hope for the best.

'That... that your power meant more to you... than me.'

Before she knew what had happened, she was back in his arms and holding him as tightly as he was her. It was instinctual that she held him back. She clung without thought and despite her growing doubts, she didn't ever want to be anywhere else in this world or the next.

'No. Oh no, Belle.' he whispered brokenly, rocking her faintly as he buried his face in her hair. 'It doesn't. It never did. I was just so afraid... I was sure you couldn't love me, that it was all a trick. I was such a fool. You'll never know how those last words have haunted me.'

His breath was hot against her neck and she shivered involuntarily. She had always been the strong one, the one who held all of the certainty of their love, but now she found herself lost and confused. She knew he meant every word he was saying, didn't doubt for even a moment that he truly believed what he was telling her, but that alone didn't make it the truth. No matter how she hoped. Years of torment had taken their toll and she knew now that actions spoke far louder than words ever could, and his actions belied what he was saying.

'Then why? Why have you done this?'

He raised his head quickly at her words, but didn't let her out of his hold. As he opened his mouth to speak, she quickly cut across him, half-heartedly trying to free herself from the embrace. 'We could have been together, Rumpelstiltskin. We could have been _happy. _Now you've brought back your magic because you say you need the power, but she'll have hers too and it'll never stop.'

'You're talking about Regina.' his face grew stony and he squeezed her tightly. 'You're afraid of what she'll do. You're afraid that she'll hurt you again.'

'No, not me. I'm afraid that she'll hurt _you_. I'm afraid that this obsession you have with your magic will lead you into a fight you can't win. That you'll be cursed forever and I'll lose you all over again!'

Unable to hold her head up any longer, she let it fall forward against his chest. More silent tears fell and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly to try and stem the flow. 'You've chosen power. Again.'

He very gently tried to move her away from him, but she shook her head violent and held on tighter. She knew this could be the end of them, truly the end, but she didn't want to face it. She had believed they could make it. That true love could overcome any obstacle.

'Look at me, Belle.' despite her refusal to move, his hand reached up under her chin and try to force her face up. 'Please.'

Feeling rather than hearing his sigh and unable to ignore his plea, opened her eyes once more and allowed him to guide her head up. Looking into his clear, searching eyes, she was surprised to see some level of calm reflected there. 'Can't you see?'

She blinked in confusion.

'You're tired.' he smiled softly. 'Of course you are. I'm sorry, I just assumed it was obvious.'

Was he laughing at her? What was going on? She opened her mouth to ask, but his thumb ran over her lips as he shook his head slightly and her breath caught.

'Here.' he leaned down towards her, watching her cheeks heat at the close proximity through lowered lashed. 'Let me show you.'

Carefully, reverently, he pressed his cool lips to hers. Without thought she answered the chaste pressure, melting against him. Her eyes slid shut as she moved up to her tip-toes to better reach him. There was a small sound of relief from the back of his throat, and she instantly felt him relax against her. She knew then that he had half expected her to reject him still, but as they pressed closer together, lips locked intimately, she found she could think of nothing but his kiss. The world spun madly on without them, this one moment all the heaven she could ever want. All she could ever hope for.

It was over all too soon though, and as she felt him pull away, her eyes fluttered open and she watched him in wonder. He had kissed her. His curse would be broken, but he had done it anyway. She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and watched as his own eyes opened. His eyes shone lovingly down at her. Happily and joyous, but somehow expectant too, as though he was waiting for something.

She blinked once, then stared back. Something wasn't right. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, screaming for attention as they regarded one another. Something about the first time they had kissed...

'Do you see now?' he asked her softly. 'I would never bring back magic to curse myself now you have returned to me. I could never do that to you, because I love you. I already lost you once, and I would never do anything to risk losing you again.'

At last realisation struck her, piercing through the fog of their kiss and the mixture of confusion and fatigue. She glanced at the now still Well, then back up to his clear, shining eyes. He had brought magic to this world, but had kept none for himself. He was still human. The curse hadn't come back and he was still free.

'But... but the Queen!' she gasped, fear for his safety suddenly overriding all else.

'No my love, she can't hurt us.' he smiled and stroked her face, caressing her hair gently. 'I have all the magic I need in the items I've collected over the years, and I made a deal with her long ago that a single word would make her do my bidding. I swear to you, she can't hurt us. Not any more.'

At last her doubt began to recede, but her confusion remained. As he tenderly wrapped a strand of her hair around his forefinger, she tried to focus. 'But... but why then? Why did you bring magic here if not for yourself? What have you gained?'

He laughed outright and she started slightly, despite being warmed by the sound. It wasn't like that high-pitched giggle he used to force out to intimidate before, but natural and rich. Real.

'You know me too well, dearie, to suggest that I wouldn't do something like this without personal gain.'

His eyes twinkled and she smiled too. Dearie. There it was. Unlike the strange laugh, _that_ she had missed.

'Dealing. That's what I do, after all. It's what I'm good at.' he tugged the strand of hair he'd been fiddling with playfully. 'All magic comes at a price, does it not?'

Unable to keep the smile from her face, she tilted her head sideways in confusion and creased her brows. 'So the potion, the magic, was payment for something?'

'Indeed it was. Did you not hear me tell you why this Well was so special?' he suddenly looked rueful and reached down to squeeze her hand reassuringly. 'But you're tired, aren't you? And cold. I'm sorry, Belle. If this hadn't had to be done as soon as possible, I would have waited until you had rested. As it was, it needed doing and I-'

'You said it was special.' she cut across him, wanting to destroy his guilt and understand simultaneously. She knew she would have got it by now, this elusive clue he kept hinting at, and connected all the dots if he wasn't right that she was exhausted. It was sweet that he was concerned for her, but she wanted to understand.

'You said it could return something to you... so the magic potion was payment to have something returned?' as she worked through the theory, he smiled a little sadly and nodded his assent. 'But what? What could you have asked for?'

At last he looked away from her, his smile fading to near nothing as sorrow engulfed him. She knew that look. That distant sadness. It was the way he had looked when he spun in the Dark Castle.

Before he could even think to respond, Belle answered her own question.

'It's your son, isn't it?' her voice was little more than a whisper. 'You gave magic to this world in payment for the Well to return your son.'

Still staring out across the hills and into the distance, he nodded.


End file.
